


Supper's Ready

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi stream of consciousness about Heat and Gale. What can fire do to wind? What can wind do to fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper's Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/gifts).



> Very inspired by the early Genesis epic, Supper's Ready. Or least that's where I got the title from. Slash if you squint hard enough.

Fire is fueled by wind and what can wind do to fire? It can blow out a candle, but not a fire, never a fire. Large flames are fed by the wind. Heat wants Gale to burn, but what can fire do to wind? Heat is visible, very visible when he is surrounded by his power. No one needs to ask what his power is for. If they do not know, then they deserve to burn. Gale is visible. He is smiling and no one seems to know why. No one asks. He plans. Heat feels. For some, these are two demon men who dance around and do as they please because those are the kind of elements they are. For them, it meant supper was ready.

In Junkyard, demons ate each other because they tasted good, gave power, and felt good. Even allies ate each other, but they didn't have to kill each other. They ate, healed, and did things that would make no sense to outsiders. Gale plans, as always, and others listen. Heat is smirking when he is not frowning. He growls at plans. He wants to do things NOW. Not later, not in a calculated sense, not in some structured way, but now. He cannot understand Gale. Isn't wind supposed to be wild? Passionate? Like fire? But, Gale is none of this. Not really. His form flies, but he is the opposite of wind. At least to Heat, he is. Yet the tribe tends to win. Gee, people wonder why. For some, battle was matter of winning or dying with no middle ground. For them, it meant supper was ready.

Heat is always hungry. Maybe it's because Gale drives him nuts. Heat yawns at logic, and he wants to punch the calm smugness out of Gale's face. He'd eat him, but he fears that wind would taste like shit. Heat wants to burn himself alive because he feels like it. Fire is life, lava is fire in liquid form and why the hell is he thinking that? Is he still hungry? When will the next battle happen? When will supper be ready? 

For Gale, waiting was just another game, plotting, scheming, and when he talks others tend to listen. Who IS the leader here? Gale isn't supposed to be leader and yet he is the one making all the plans. He is the one who feasts the least. He has to be hungry sometime. You're not supposed to escape your hunger. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten and yet Gale has eaten less than others. He's supposed to be a Warrior of Purgatory just like the rest of them and yet even his dinner is calculated. For the tribe, battle was battle. Lose some, win a lot(thanks to Gale, of course), move ahead in the game. Heat is hungry and supper had better be ready. 

Wind, like fire, is supposed to represent passion, but where is Gale's passion? No one asks, not even Heat, but instead he feels fed by Gale. Fed? Sure, but never entirely full. Fire consumes because that's one of its jobs, but Heat can never seem to consume Gale properly and Gale never bothers to feast, only fan. No doubt Gale is ready for supper, but only when he says so. It's raining. 

In Junkyard, it is always raining. Rain means worms and demon people are outside spinning in the rain, dancing in the storm. Fighting, fucking, playing in the mud. The birds are hungry and supper was waiting for them on the ground. Heat sees Gale in the rain and he can't believe his eyes when he notices that Gale's arms are over his head. He is smiling and he spins around in solitude. Gale makes the water dance, makes the mud dance under his grey boots and Heat can swear that he hears laughter. 

"One day we will go to Nirvana. Closer...closer..."

Gale says those words and Heat doesn't know what to think. Things are changing. Winds of change? Heat rolls his eyes. Really? Really? Yet there's no denying that things have changed since the right person appeared, but Gale? Is he starting to become more like his element now? Heat hoped so because should that happen, it would mean that supper is ready as sure as eggs are eggs and it wouldn't be boring.


End file.
